


You're dating, right?

by realdefonge



Series: twitter drabble weekends [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, because that show was an ongniel gold mine, iconic jump rope hug, iconic p101 and master key hug, iconic shrimp moment, master key moments, ongniel being dumb dumbs but they'll come through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realdefonge/pseuds/realdefonge
Summary: Seongwoo and Daniel are asked the same question over and over again by their fellow Master Key cast, "You're dating right?"And at some point, they begin to wonder why they aren't.





	You're dating, right?

**Author's Note:**

> another twitter prompt, but this time, it's canon compliant.  
> the prompt was "you removed the shrimp" and if you're a scientist, you'd know what scene we're talking about here xD

"You're dating right?"

 

Seongwoo and Daniel froze at Lee Soogeun's question. They were in their dressing room after filming another episode of Master Key when their senior suddenly entered the room. They immediately gave him a bow, but Soogeun only grinned as he proceeded to ask the question.

 

The air conditioning inside the room was at full blast, but Seongwoo could still feel beads of sweat trickle down his forehead. He looked over at Daniel, but the younger was quick to regain his composure.

 

"Eyy, what are you talking about, hyung?" Daniel laughed as he playfully nudged the senior. It still amazes Seongwoo how Daniel could easily get close with everyone he works with, even the veterans in the industry.

 

Soogeun nudged back and teased some more. "Come on. Nobody hugs a friend like that! It looked so natural, like your hands knew exactly where to go!"

 

"That's just how it is when you live with someone for over a year, hyung," Seongwoo reasoned out. He tried his best to sound as calm as Daniel but his shaky voice betrayed him. 

 

He thought about what happened just an hour ago. Daniel was the angel of the episode, earning him the master key, and Seongwoo who believed in him until the end got to share the prize. Due to his happiness, and with a rush of adrenaline, he ran towards the stage and gave Daniel a hug, to which the younger happily complied.

 

It was so natural, indeed. They've had a fair share of hugs before, dating back to the days when they trained together in Produce 101, up until their days as Wanna One members. Their iconic hug during Produce 101's finale definitely wasn't the first one, but it was their first hug that made it to the public. Seongwoo wasn't really keen on showing affection on screen, contrary to Daniel who'd unconsciously initiate skinship with him despite the rolling of the cameras.

 

Skinship aside, what Seongwoo and Daniel told Soogeun earlier was true. They aren't dating.

 

So why were they so panicked even though they're not really a couple? Seongwoo can't speak for Daniel, but Seongwoo himself is actually into Daniel romantically. He likes his co-member and best friend, and he's not sure if the other feels the same way.

 

Seongwoo isn't sure whether Daniel is affectionate towards him because the feeling is mutual, or simply because he's his best friend. But there are times when Daniel looks at him as if he's the most beautiful creature in the entire galaxy, and frankly, that's not how you should look at your best friend at all. 

 

Seongwoo even asked Jisung one time for confirmation, but the older just gave him a sour look and said:

 

 

> _"You've got to be kidding me. I've never seen anyone look at their best friend like that. That's some next level eye smex. Ask the other members and they'll tell you the same. Honestly, we're all so done with you two. You're both dumb."_

 

Jisung then walked away, leaving Seongwoo even more confused. He never bothered to ask the other members after that. He didn't want them to give him hope. What if they're all wrong? What if Daniel really sees him as just a friend? If he confronts Daniel about it, what if everything they have falls apart and they could never go back to being best friends?

 

Seongwoo treasures his friendship with Daniel so much,  _too much_ , that he's even willing to bury his feelings just to protect it.

 

So when Soogeun asked again, Seongwoo shook his head and smiled. "We're not. He's just a friend to me. He always will be."

 

Soogeun laughed resignedly and went along with Seongwoo's answer. When the senior left the room, Seongwoo turned to Daniel, but the expression on the younger's face was unreadable. That vague expression always made Seongwoo uneasy.

 

"Is it true that I'll always be your friend, hyung?"

 

Seongwoo scanned Daniel's face in an attempt to dig out more depth to his question, but he struggled to find any, so he just answered, "Yes, of course."

 

Daniel gave him a small smile before turning his attention back to the mirror to continue wiping off the makeup which he couldn't remove earlier since Soogeun barged into their room. "I'm glad."

 

It was unclear what those words really meant, but Seongwoo just smiled back and proceeded to remove his makeup as well.

 

* * *

 

"You're dating, right?"

 

This time, it was Key who asked the question. Earlier, Seongwoo was practicing for his jump rope game at the side when Daniel playfully blocked the rope with his foot, causing it to hit Seongwoo's face.

 

Key was nearby when it happened so he rushed to Seongwoo's side, but Daniel came in at the speed of light and wrapped his arms around Seongwoo's head. Key could only laugh as he lightly slapped Daniel's shoulder before walking away.

 

 

> _"Ah, hyung! I'm so sorry!" Daniel apologized as he buried his face on Seongwoo's shoulder. "Sorry! Are you okay?"_
> 
>  
> 
> _Truthfully, it didn't even hurt, but the warmth of Daniel's embrace made Seongwoo feel all sorts of things. In order to hide his panicked gay face, he went on his drama queen mode and made fake crying sounds and expressions. "Ahh, it hurts!"_
> 
>  
> 
> _Daniel giggled beside him, although his arms still lingered on Seongwoo to make sure he was really okay. "Does it? I'm really sorry,"_

 

Key witnessed it all, and now here he is, asking the question that the two of them have heard for over a million times now. 

 

"What makes you say that, hyung?" asked Daniel with a chuckle. Seongwoo wondered how the younger could be so nonchalant about this when it's killing him on the inside.

 

"Anyone with eyes could see it, Daniel," Key replied as a matter-of-factly. "He just got lightly hit by a rope but you rushed over and shoved me aside as if Seongwoo was on the brink of death. You know, I once hit Minho's crotch with a ball but I just waved and yelled ' _Sorry about that, dude_ ' before moving on with my business. That's what you do when you accidentally hit your friend."

 

Seongwoo laughed, but it sounded dry and it made Key raise an eyebrow. "That's just how Daniel is, hyung. He's a very caring person. He's the type to apologize to bugs before he electrifies them with his swatter!"

 

"Seongwoo, honey, this is a different case, and you are not a bug," Key sighed as he looked from Seongwoo to Daniel. "And what can you say about this, big boy?"

 

Daniel just shrugged. "I think what Seongwoo-hyung said made sense."

 

Key pressed his palm against his forehead in frustration. "This idiocy is gonna make me go bald. Whatever. I'm not the one who's suffering, anyway."

 

And with that, their senior walked away. Seongwoo and Daniel looked at each other in silence. Seongwoo wanted to laugh, hoping that the younger could just laugh it off with him, but Daniel's expression was unreadable once again.

 

"Do I really come off as a caring person, hyung?"

 

Seongwoo gave Daniel a confused look. "Well...aren't you?"

 

"I guess I am, but..." Daniel paused, then he smiled and scratched his head. "...never mind."

 

Seongwoo wanted to clarify, but the director was already calling for the filming to resume. He decided to just leave it at that for now.

 

* * *

 

 

"You're dating, right?"

 

Seongwoo almost choked on his rice when Henry asked that question out of nowhere. The cast members were eating lunch together, but the other members were done so it was only Seongwoo, Daniel, and Henry left in the room.

 

"Hyung, what's with the random question?" Daniel asked, his mouth still full. At this point, he's probably too tired of the question to even react. Seongwoo wished it was the same for him, but unfortunately, he still gets taken aback whenever that question gets thrown at them.

 

"It's just," Henry clicked his tongue and studied Seongwoo's face. "It seemed like a big deal to Seongwoo when you revealed that you gave your shrimp to Jongmin-hyung."

 

Seongwoo gulped. It wasn't supposed to be a big deal at all, so how the hell did Henry manage to catch that?

 

Earlier, Seongwoo noticed that their lunchboxes had fried shrimp on them. Daniel has shellfish allergy, and the two of them naturally developed a  _couple eating habit_  because of that. Whenever they are served with food that has shellfish, Seongwoo would take them from Daniel's plate, and Daniel in turn would take half of the meat on Seongwoo's plate, since he loves meat. 

 

For some reason, Seongwoo gets annoyed when someone else takes the shellfish from Daniel's plate. He even ignored Daniel and Jaehwan when he found out that Jaehwan ate the crabs from Daniel's plate. He knows he's very petty for acting that way and he hates it, but he just couldn't help himself.

 

 

> _"You removed the shrimp, right?" Seongwoo asked Daniel when he noticed that the younger's lunchbox no longer had shrimp on it._
> 
>  
> 
> _"I gave it to Jongmin-hyung," Daniel replied before he resumed eating. Seongwoo just nodded, although his mind was already overthinking. 'Why did he give it someone else and not me? Does he hate me? Did I do something wrong?'_

 

Perhaps Seongwoo's inner thoughts were unconsciously displayed on his face, and Henry's discerning eyes were quick to catch on.

 

"He's just worried about me, hyung," Daniel explained after swallowing his food down. "He knows I'm allergic to shellfish. The fact that I never gave the shrimp to him first probably caused him to worry on whether I accidentally gulped the shrimp down or what."

 

Henry tilted his head, looking unconvinced. "But it's not just the shrimp thing. There have been instances where you'd look at each other like it was just the two of you in this world and the rest of us didn't exist. I mean, I love my best friend. Would I catch a grenade for him? Probably. But would I look at him the same way I'd look at the love of my life? It depends. If he's just my best friend, then no. But if he's my best friend  _and_  the love of my life, then hell yeah."

 

Daniel wore that same, vague expression again, like he's in deep contemplation. Before any of them could respond to Henry, the latter has already stood up. "Talk it out, or else you'll regret not doing anything about it later."

 

When Henry left, Seongwoo wanted to brush the whole thing under the rug again, but when he glanced at Daniel and noticed the intensity in the younger's gaze, he knew it  was time. Time for  _the_  talk. Whether it will end in them kissing or their friendship breaking, there's no way of knowing. All they know is that there's no backing out now.

 

"Why were you so worked up over the shrimp, hyung?"

 

Seongwoo wondered why Daniel would start at that but he didn't even care anymore. He'll just fire away. "It's not just the shrimp. It's you, me,  _and_  the shrimp."

 

"What?"

 

Seongwoo raised his hands in the air in resignation. "Call me childish, but it was like a special arrangement between us. You giving your shellfish to me is like... _our_  thing! When you give it to someone else, it feels like...our thing is getting devalued. Ah, it's hard to explain."

 

Daniel leaned back and folded his arms, looking amused. Seongwoo almost wanted to hit him for being so laid-back. "I kinda get it but...does that mean we have  _a thing_?"

 

"Fine, yes! Yes we do, you big dumbass!" Seongwoo exclaimed as he pulled a chair in front of Daniel and sat on it. "You can end this friendship or whatever. This is scary as fuck, and I'm trembling right now, but I like you, Kang Daniel. A lot. It was platonic at first, but you've been so nice and sweet towards me and my heart is weak to your smile and the sound of your laughter so I fell and there's no way to undo it. I can't go back to that platonic shit no matter how hard I try. I like you and my heart hurts whenever you smile at me or touch me because I don't know if you'll ever feel the same way towards me."

 

Seongwoo said everything without pausing to breathe. He just poured his heart out, hoping that Daniel could catch his mumble jumble of words.

 

He expected Daniel to apologize or say a bunch of sweet words before ultimately rejecting him, but instead, Daniel's face turned red as a tomato. He then buried his face on his hands and dropped on the floor. Seongwoo bent down and touched his back. Was his confession too much for him to handle?

 

"Niel-ah, I'm so sorry! I was so--"

 

"Hyung!" Daniel finally looked up, his face still as red as ever. "I'm so happy and relieved that I could die!"

 

"Huh?"

 

Daniel straightened up and held Seongwoo by the shoulders. "I've been thinking hard about it for the past few weeks! I've been confidently initiating skinship with you lately, hoping you'd get the signal, but whenever people would ask us if we're dating, you'd quickly deny it as if your life depended on it! I never wanted to push my pining agenda, so I also denied our status and waited for your explanation. But you told Soogeun-hyung that I'll always be your friend. Then you told Key-hyung that I'm just a naturally caring guy."

 

Seongwoo blinked, still unable to process what Daniel said. "But...you are."

 

"I am!" Daniel exasperated. "But I'm especially caring towards you, hyung! I don't treat anyone else the way I treat you. I don't look at anyone else the way I look at you. I was also in pain while wondering if you'd ever feel the same way about me. I've always been desperate to ask, desperate to confess, but I didn't want to lose my best friend. But now, I can finally get it off my chest. I like you a lot, Ong Seongwoo."

 

Seongwoo gaped, but when he was finally able to take it all in, he cupped Daniel's cheek and smiled gently. "I told you, right? You'll always be my friend. Nothing will change between us, except there'll be more touching and kissing from now on, I guess."

 

They both laughed at that. Daniel leaned in to Seongwoo's touch and sighed. "What about the future? What if we break up and we can't go back to being friends anymore?"

 

"Are you seriously thinking about our breakup when we haven't even started dating yet?" Seongwoo asked, hitting Daniel's shoulder. "We will think about that when the time comes. For now, let's indulge in our long, overdue love life."

 

"Couldn't agree more." Daniel placed his hand on top of Seongwoo's hand which was still on his cheek, then he inched closer and  leaned in for a sweet, feathery kiss. Seongwoo's heart fluttered when he felt Daniel smiling against his lips. He never thought he'd actually make it this far with his best friend who also became the love of his life, but at this moment with Daniel, everything just felt so right.

 

When their lips parted, they both wore satisfied smiles on their faces. They shyly looked away from each other after a while, like a bunch of teenagers.

 

Seongwoo clutched his chest dramatically. "Ah, I need some time to get used to this."

 

"You better get used to it fast, hyung." Daniel said with a smirk. "I had to hold myself back from doing more."

 

"Yah!" Seongwoo's face reddened. He kicked Daniel playfully, who only laughed as he stood up and extended his hand towards Seongwoo. He gladly took it and stood up next to his best friend, who is now his boyfriend.

 

Daniel kissed the back of his hand smiled. Hand in hand, they went out of the room and was greeted by the rest of the cast members. Soogeun's grin was so wide as he asked, "So, you're dating, right?"

 

Seongwoo and Daniel looked at each other and replied at the same time, "Yes, we are."


End file.
